falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Florida-State Remainder: a campain setting
Florida: a state full of beautiful sandy beaches swarming with blonde-bombshells, and swamps filled with alligators and crazed swamp-men. but, after the atomic fire of 2077, it was all put to waste during the black rains. The swamps turned black, tainting the plants and animals. the cities of Florida were burned by nuclear fire, and the people fled to the six Vaults within Florida. Those that didn't had to flee civilization all together to survive. The new Florida is a tumultuous place, with a government as stable as the local law-mans gun-hand. swamp raiders roam the bayous, while tribals head0hunt around the west. wild packs of Raddy-gators make a meal of any moving swamp people, and the enforcers of the Drug-lords are enough to make anyone consider just moving to the capitol wastes, or the N.C.R. However, after hundreds of years, it has become slightly more civilised than during the beginning chaos. there are many little lean-toes and shacks spread across the swamps and beach land, but there are only two major masses of civilization. The fortified town of New Miami, and the swamp village of Raddy-gator. NEW MIAMI New Miami was founded several years after the bombs fell. In the tumultuous time after the bombs hit, only the strong survived. and you could find no stronger than the drug family of the Parricos. The intellectual drug barons used their still faithful henchmen to protect their out of town mansionsand villas from desperate looters. with their homes, valuables, and armories intact, they set about the next several years imposing their will over the lesser settlers and weaker families. after only fifty years, the whole northern part of the area outside of the Miami limits were already a working shanty town, ruled by the leader of the Parricos. while this may seem to warrant this city a bad reputation, it is actually perhaps the most heavenly place in Florida. With the mansions and villas serving as upper class common houses, and the shacks serving as the poor houses, it has worked surprisingly well. civilians work as herdsmen, masons, and farmers, whilst the upper class are shop owners, soldiers, and pimps. RADDY-GATOR The northernmost town of Raddygator finds itself right-smack in the middle of the Bayou, sustaining itself as a trade village. People from all over come to trade their wares, from as far west as Louisiana, and as far north as Maryland. the people here are a strong type, having to survive the everyday hells of living and have something left over to buy their wives a gator-skin purse is something that gives them a little pride. The current Mayor of Raddygator is Finch, an elderly man who runs the general store of Raddygator. he also runs the local enforcement, a group of rag-tag mercenaries convinced to stay with the promise of free boioze and as much Brahmin steak as could be stomached. despite this, the town has plenty of problems. being in the middle of the Bayou warrants a lot of raider attacks, along with tribal incursions and slaver-teams. not only that, but even New Miami has a grudge against this tiny town, occasionally sending mercs to cause trouble. VAULT 44 This vault was located smack-dab in the middle of Miami, set up as a survival shelter for individuals picked especially for their individual talents. little did the main populace know, Vault tech mostly allowed only bartenders, strippers, dance-club singers, and other Miami entertainment people. this vault was set up as an experimental vault, testing the capabilities of these occupants to survive under ground. it had just opened its' giant metal door last year, and as it turns out, the test was a success. Vault 44 is a veritable oasis in the middle of the Miami ruins, prompting travellers to come flocking. the few that make it past Miamis inherrant dangers almost always never leave, finding this vault to be full of fine drinks, fine company, and finely devoid of radiation. VAULT 73 Located in the outskirts of Talahassee, Vault 73 was actually constructed to save the local population, and succeeded. as of this year, it has recently reopend, allowing the visitors to form a small, outside township called New Tallahassee. they are a small presence in this otherwise big place, and have not come to the attention of slavers, the Parricos, or even most wandering traders. VAULT 68 A vault built to house only 200 people, was packed with only enough suplies for 100. within the first year, it is guessed, the Vault failed, leaving it empty and full of skeletons. it has recently become the base of the slavers, who keep the lower areas of the vault as slave pens for potential merchandise, while the upper-sections serve as the base of all slavery through-out the Florida-swamps. VAULT 59 This Vault is perhaps one of the largest, extending several miles below the earths surface, and filled with preserved food, clothing, and other such treasures from before the war. but, it was built with a standard Vault-tech blast door, but no door opener. Residents that attempted entry were unable to get inside, only being allowed to stare at monitors showing the insides of this decadent vault oasis. However, there is one resident. a Ms. Kendra Fields, Vault Tech scientist. this women was crygenically frozen for the most part, but was only recently unfrozen by the computer system. she has begun a grand attempt at opening the door, building a door opener from scratch. but who knows what she plans on doinf when she finally gets out of her haven? VAULT 46 Vault 46 has a secret. while it does currently house a population of several hundred people, they are all under the control of an automated overseer. it was desighned to be a tyrannical despot, and had the control of an entire security force of securitrons, preotectrons, and even a few loyal humans. since the Vault opened three years ago, The overseer has only sent out merchant-robots to get supplies the Vault needs, never allowing organic beings to exit or enter. it currently has the gambit of laser technology in Florida, and as such, has become an interest to the enclave. It keeps the location of the vault hidden from everyone its' scouts interact with, and the Enclave has yet to find a terminal that says where this vault is located. THE FLORIDA COMMON WEALTH when the U.S was devided into Commonwealths, this one was built within Florida to supervise Florida, Mississippi, and Luisiana. Today, This Commonwealth survived the nuclear fire thanks to several bunkers beneath the main building. for several years, it was an independant community, protecting itself from raiders and slavers alike. But that all changed when the Enclave moved east. This commonwealth is now a small base for the Enclave, serving as fuel depot. due to convenient location near a natural gas-main, the Enclave have been able to keep this place powered, along with several small vehicles. It also serves as a Barracks to an Enclave force of 100 hundred troops and 20 scientists. The main directive of this base is to search for any amounts of prewar technology in the southern states. Needless to say, the Commonwealth targeted the Florida space station as primary target one. and Vault 46 is still being located, even by experienced Enclave trackers.